


Need a Lift

by killerweasel



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny gives Bad Cop a lift home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need a Lift

Title: Need a Lift  
Fandom: The Lego Movie  
Characters: Bad Cop|Good Cop, Benny  
Word Count: 1,368  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after The Lego Movie  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Benny gives Bad Cop a lift home.

 

 

Bad Cop swore loudly when he came out of the city council meeting and discovered someone had slashed the tires on his police car again. He kicked a rock, sending it flying down the road.

"Wow, that sucks."

Bad Cop looked over his shoulder. Benny was staring at the flattened tires with a sad look on his face. "I don't suppose you can use your Master Builder skills to just whip me up some new tires so I don't have to call for a tow truck."

Benny shook his head. "Sorry. I'm more of a spaceship guy than a car guy." He rubbed the back of his neck. If you want to call someone to get your car, I could give you a lift home or whatever. I don't have anything else to do right now."

_He's being nice. You should take him up on the offer. Do you really want to ride in the tow truck with Bob again?_

The thought of sitting next to Bob the public safety tow truck driver while the man blathered on about things Bad Cop didn't care about sent a shiver down his spine. He straightened up. "A ride would be fantastic. Let me just call this in and then we can go."

"Really?" Benny floated two feet off the ground and did a somersault in the air. "Awesome! I'll just go get my bike."

 _Did he just say bike?_ Good Cop chuckled. _I hope he means a motorcycle or this is going to be a very long ride._

Bad Cop grabbed his cell from his pocket. He pressed a couple of buttons and tapped his foot on the sidewalk. "Sandra? I need a tow truck outside of city hall. Yes, it happened again. No, I've got a ride. I'll just leave it here for Bob, okay?"

_Look, he's got a motorcycle!_

"Did you want to switch?" Bad Cop tucked the cell back into his jacket.

_Nah. I'm still feeling weak. I don't want to slip off or something._

Benny pulled up to the curb on a bright blue motorcycle. It was larger than a normal motorcycle and was covered in stars, planets, and spaceships. He revved the engine a few times. "If you're all set, climb aboard."

"I'm surprised you aren't driving a spaceship." Bad Cop threw his leg over the motorcycle's seat and sat down behind Benny. "If it's okay with you, I'd like to go home. There's a new episode of 'Danger Cop' tonight."

"I love 'Danger Cop'! I don't think he's anywhere near as badass as you are, but he always gets his man." Benny adjusted his helmet. "Last week's episode was awesome. He defused that bomb with his teeth!"

_You know, you could ask Benny to join us. Maybe we could get some take out and have a nice evening with someone for a change._

Bad Cop tried to remember the last time anyone had been over to their place and came up empty. "Our apartment is over by the library near the river. Good Cop was wondering if you'd like to watch 'Danger Cop' with us. We've got one of those monster televisions."

"Sure. My television is from the 80's and the picture isn't as good as it could be." Benny shifted forward a bit. "You might want to hang onto me. Sometimes I go a little too fast."

Bad Cop had barely wrapped his arms around Benny's chest when the spaceman took off into traffic. Benny wove in and out of traffic, switching lanes more times than Bad Cop could count. He thought about asking Benny to slow down, but it felt good to zoom around.

They were most of the way to Bad Cop's apartment when they ran into a massive traffic jam. Traffic went slower and slower until it ground to a complete stop. Bad Cop glanced at his watch. They only had half an hour before the show was supposed to start.

"Bad Cop, I have a plan. Just um... don't freak out on me." Benny pulled off the road and backed up into an alley. "This isn't just a motorcycle."

"What are you doing?" Bad Cop sucked in a breath as the motorcycle's wheels made an odd sound. The wheels began to twist until they were horizontal under the motorcycle. "Benny?"

"This is a space motorcycle. I made it myself. Whatever you do, don't let go of me. I don't want you to fall off when we go upside down."

"What?" The motorcycle started to lift off the asphalt. "Benny, we're not on the ground!"

"Ground? Where we're going, we don't need ground." When Benny turned the left handlebar, the motorcycle shot up into the air. "Hang on tight, Bad Cop."

Bad Cop was reminded of a rather disastrous trip to an amusement park when he was a child. He'd discovered he wasn't a rollercoaster person when he'd reached the top of one of the tallest coasters in the park. He had actually tried to get out and his father had shoved him back down in the seat just as they'd started to head down.

He let out a rather unmanly scream as the space motorcycle blasted forward, zipping around buildings and even spinning upside down. Bad Cop could hear Good Cop laughing his ass off in the back of their head. He grabbed onto Benny as hard as he could and closed his eyes. It wasn't as horrible when he couldn't see what they were doing.

By the time the motorcycle stopped moving, Bad Cop was covered in a layer of sweat and he was pressed so close to Benny he doubted anyone would be able to shove a piece of paper between the two of them. He opened his eyes cautiously. They were parked in front of the Bricksburg library.

"Are you okay?" There was concern in Benny's voice. "I think you're going to leave some bruises on my ribs there, Bad Cop."

_Breathe, buddy. You're safe on the ground._

"Sorry." Bad Cop eased his grip. "Go up a block and turn right. It's the third building on the left." He took a deep breath. "And keep us on the pavement."

"No problem."

Five minutes later, they were at the apartment building. Bad Cop checked the time. They still had almost ten minutes before the show started. Benny followed him through the apartment and plopped down on the couch.

"I'm going to get changed out of my uniform. There are a bunch of menus on the coffee table. Pick one and order us something. We'll eat pretty much whatever you get." Bad Cop paused. "If you decide on pizza, no anchovies."

"I don't eat fishy pizza, so you're safe." Benny grinned. "Hurry up, you don't want to miss the start of the show."

Bad Cop took a fast shower and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. He came to find Benny sprawled across half the couch and his helmet was on the floor. Benny moved over so Bad Cop could sit down.

"I ordered a pizza with everything other than fish. It'll be here before the show ends." Benny started to put his feet up on the coffee table and stopped when he saw the look on Bad Cop's face. "That's one of the largest television sets I've ever seen."

"Good Cop picked it out." Bad Cop grabbed the remote, turned the television on, and found the channel 'Danger Cop' was on. "I'm going to switch with him now that we aren't hurtling through the air on a space motorcycle."

Benny blinked in surprise as Good Cop came to the surface. "I've never really seen you switch like that. Well, I mean, I saw you do it back at the television studio, but you were a bit... well, you know."

"I'm better than I was." Good Cop smiled. "A couple more weeks and I'll be back to my old self again."

"Hey, the show's starting." Benny bounced in his seat. "I wonder what the crime will be this time."

"There's only one way to find out." Good Cop turned the volume up. "I bet I can figure out who the criminal is before you can, Benny."

"You're on."


End file.
